


The Aftermath

by Cumber_Babe04



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, On Hiatus, spoilers for season four of Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumber_Babe04/pseuds/Cumber_Babe04
Summary: This was just something I thought up on the fly and continued working on. Comment or leave Kudos, but be warned; I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but rudeness will not be acknowledged.Peace babes,Cumber_Babe04





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've understood from other authors on this site that some of you are impatient for new chapters. So much so, that you've taken to hounding them in the comments section. I'm just telling you guys now that I will post when ready, and no earlier or later. Also, I have no Beta, so please excuse any grammatical errors and such. Thanks for understanding, and happy reading.  
> Peace babes,  
> Cumber_Babe04

The wind howls as it tears through the blown-out windows. It’s a miracle that anything survived the blast, really. She picks her way through the rubble that was once 221B Baker Street. The policemen stare at her as she comes to a stop in front of the great Sherlock Holmes. “I have a case,” she says, her voice wavering with ambivalence and despondency. Sherlock slowly glances up from the charred moose that once hung above the window, into the girl’s desolate, sea-green eyes. There’s a lifetime of torment, a lifetime of sorrow there, he notices belatedly.   
“Molly.” The name comes out on just a breath, but somehow, she hears it. The tears brim as he embraces her, and she melts into his arms. “How can you do this to me?” she murmurs, her own tears tumbling down her cheeks, like waterfalls off of a precipice. “How am I supposed to stay when all I have isn’t even enough for you? I need someone who will stay with me, someone who won’t run off into danger with no thought of those who- who love him. Are you able to answer that question? Are you?” she asks, her thin shoulders quivering. Sherlock exhales slightly, trying to present an indifferent facade. “No, I’m not. It’s the one question that I’ve been asking myself from the start,” he replies. He lets go of her, attempting to keep a hold on his emotions. But how can he, when she’s leaving him, perhaps for good? How can he, when his whole life is going heaven-knows-where, possibly never to be seen again? He trembles with the realization that she might not come back, that she might hate him so much that she wouldn’t want to ever be reminded of the heartbreak that she suffered for him.   
Molly brushes his dark, curly hair out of his bell pepper green eyes, and he clenches his fist. Her hand trembles as she traces the scar on his cheekbone that his encounter with Irene Adler left. His eyes darken and shine with unshed tears and he turns away so she doesn’t see him cry. Especially now, after Euros, he’s too prideful to let anyone see weakness in him. After Mary’s goodbye speech is the last time anyone ever saw him shed a tear. He goes back to that day:  
John couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Sherlock, of course knew what it was at once. It was the same handwriting that was on the other CD. John put it in and pressed ‘play’. Mary’s voice issued over the speakers, sounding remorseful and yet somehow full of hope. “I know you two. And if I'm gone, I know what you can become, because I know who you really are. A junkie who solves crimes to get high, and the doctor who never came home from the war. Well you listen to me, who you really are doesn't matter. It's all about the legend. The stories, the adventures. There is a last refuge for the desperate, the unloved, the persecuted. There is a final court of appeal for everyone. When life gets too strange, too impossible, too frightening, there is always one last hope. When all else fails, there are two men sitting, arguing in a scruffy flat, like they've always been there, and they always will. The best and wisest men I have ever known. My Baker Street Boys, Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson.” John had sat down, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sherlock had concealed all his feelings but one tear, one crystalline confession, slowly coursing down his cheek. John hadn’t understood. How could he? John thought him an unfeeling machine. He just didn’t understand. No one understood him except for the person who was leaving him, the person that he might not ever see again: Molly.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just something I thought up on the fly and continued working on. Comment or leave Kudos, but be warned; I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but rudeness will not be acknowledged.  
> Peace babes,  
> Cumber_Babe04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've understood from other authors on this site that some of you are impatient for new chapters. So much so, that you've taken to hounding them in the comments section. I'm just telling you guys now that I will post when ready, and no earlier or later. Also, I have no Beta, so please excuse any grammatical errors and such. Thanks for understanding, and happy reading.  
> Peace babes,  
> Cumber_Babe04

My hair whips out behind me as I open the front door to the newly renovated 221B Baker street. A woman, perhaps in her late fifties, comes bustling into the foyer, trying to remove my coat and hat before I even take a step. As I shake out my umbrella, she prattles on about the weather. I’m not listening though. “Miss...?” she pauses, waiting for my name. “Scarlett,” I supply. “Miss Scarlett? Are you listening?” she asks, concerned. I start, not all there yet, and answer, “Sorry. It’s just, I’m trying to find someone; maybe you know him? Mr. Holmes?” She sighs plaintively. “And here I thought that you were here to stay. Oh well, maybe you’ll get him out of his black mood. I fervently hope that you do.” I swallow hard. His black mood? What have I gotten myself into?  
When we get to the flat that Mr. Holmes supposedly stays in, I hesitate. How am I supposed to get a man that I’ve never even met out of his pouting fit? Why is he petulant anyway? Did he not get his way with a woman? Or did he not get his daily drug fix? With men these days, I don’t even know. I don’t get anymore time to hesitate though, as the lady ushers me through the door. “Sherlock,” she trills happily. I guess he doesn’t get many clients. Funny, when my friend told me about him, he was quite popular. “You’ve got a client!” A groan issues from the interior of the flat. “Mrs. Hudson, I told you, I’m not taking clients right now. Though I appreciate the offer.” “Excuse me,” I whisper quietly to her. She moves out of my way. “Of course.” I enter the flat.  
“I told you, Mrs. Hudson, I’m-” he notices me. “Oh. You’re already in here.” I raise an eyebrow. “Really? That’s all I get? Just an ‘Oh. You’re already in here’? Thank you for the warm welcome,” I snap sarcastically. His eyes widen as he takes in my windblown hair and rosy cheeks. “Yeah, I already know that I look like hell. Don’t remind me,” I say, stopping him before he says anything. “I wasn’t going to say that…” he trails off. Then he snaps out of his haze, and a scowl replaces the ponderous expression on his face. “Didn’t I tell you that I wasn’t taking clients?” “You did, but I didn’t listen.” I roll my eyes. “Obviously.” His lips twitch in a wry sort of smile. “Like I said, I’m not taking clients right now,” he repeats for the hundredth time. I roll my eyes so hard that it hurts. “I heard you, I just didn’t listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the relatively short chapter, I promise more is coming soon. I know I've been posting a lot in a short amount of time, but I don't know if I'll be able to do that as much, seeing as I'm about to start at a new school soon. I'll try to post as soon as I have something, but I make no promises. I'm still trying to get settled in a relatively new location, so school hasn't been one of my top priorities. Oops.  
> Peace babes,  
> Cumber_Babe04


End file.
